


It lingers when we're done

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, God Tier, Healthy Relationships, OT4, Polyamory, Romantic Gestures, Songfic, Soulmates, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oi, Lalisa, I thought you didn’t believe in God,” Jisoo teased before pulling her youngest maknae into a hug mostly to avoid Lisa seeing how her blush was deepening ever so slightly.The Thai snickered before sighing. “I do not, but is there anything wrong with considering you three my Goddesses as well as my muses?”//Wherein Lalisa Manoban sings a song to and for her three outstanding girlfriends and manages to make them blush until the very end with both the song and her words.





	It lingers when we're done

_ “You, you love it how I move you _

_ You love it how I touch you _

_ My one, when all is said and done _

_ You’ll believe God is a woman.” _

 

Sparkling within Lalisa Manoban’s eyes, there was some sort of hidden yet daring passion mixed up with sweet tenderness as she sang Ariana Grande’s hit while staring at her beautiful girlfriends.

 

_ “And I, I feel it after midnight _

_ A feelin’ that you can’t fight _

_ My one, it lingers when we’re done _

_ You’ll believe God is a woman.” _

 

The three of them, even Jennie Kim —especially Jennie Kim,—, blushed hard and bright when Lisa sang that certain part with a teasing smirk as she looked at her companions into their eyes one by one with great audacity.

 

_ “I don’t wanna waste no time, yuh _

_ You ain’t got a one-track mind, yuh _

_ Have it any way you like, yuh _

_ And I can tell that you know I know how I want it.” _

 

As those verses were sang, Lisa ran one of her hands, one of her veined and beautiful hands, through her hair cocklily, and immediately catched her girlfriends looking at it before averting their eyes. Lisa thought it was amusing to see her usually teasing and cocky companions shying away when they were in private and behind locked doors, and she totally loved it.

 

_ “Ain’t nobody else can relate _

**_Girl_ ** _ , I like that you ain't afraid _

_ Baby, lay me down and let’s pray _

_ I’m tellin’ you the way I like it, how I want it.” _

 

Both Kims quickly noticed the fact that Lisa had changed a certain word of the song, but Park Chaeyoung didn’t since she was too busy blushing even further due to the fact that Lisa had stared right at her while she sang “baby, lay me down and let’s pray” as she smiled smugly before winking solely at her. 

 

_ “And I can be all the things you told me not to be _

_ (Yuh) _

_ When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing _

_ (Yuh) _

_ And  _ **_she_ ** _ see the universe when I’m the company _

_ It’s all in me.” _

 

That time, however, Rosé did notice the change loud and clear, and she looked at her two unnies in slight disbelief. The two of them just smiled and shrugged, then kept on listening to Lisa as they slowly intertwined their fingers while Rosé lay her head on Kim Jisoo’s left shoulder. 

 

_ “You, you love it how I move you _

_ You love it how I touch you _

_ My one, when all is said and done _

_ You’ll believe God is a woman _

_ And I, I feel it after midnight _

_ A feelin’ that you can’t fight _

_ My one, it lingers when we’re done _

_ You’ll believe God is a woman” _

 

“And some people say she can’t sing… Unbelievable.” Jennie whispered before licking her lips and meeting Lisa’s dark eyes. By that point, it was hard to know whether Lisa was singing ‘God is a woman’ to and for them or if she was doing so to refer to herself as such, yet none of them cared since they knew that no matter what the answer was, they were enjoying it as if there was no tomorrow.

 

_ “I'll tell you all the things you should know _

_ So, baby, take my hand — _ there was a pause in which Lisa extended her hand, and then Jisoo took it hesitantly only for Lisa to kiss Jisoo’s knuckles,— _ save your soul _

_ We can make it last, take it slow, hmm _

_ And I can tell that you know I know how I want it, yuh.” _

 

_ “But you different from the rest _

_ And  _ **_girl_ ** _ , if you confess, you might get blessed _

_ See if you deserve what comes next _

_ I’m tellin’ you the way I like it, how I want it.” _

 

The three of them smiled when Lisa made special emphasis on “you might get blessed”, knowing all too well that for her, those words went beyond the physical spectrum of the meaning that the lyrics themselves suggested.

 

_ “And I can be all the things you told me not to be _

_ (Yuh) _

_ When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing _

_ (Yuh) _

_ And he see the universe when I'm the company _

_ It's all in me.” _

 

Soon enough, Jennie, Jisoo and Rosé found themselves singing along until the very end of the song and standing up just to walk towards Lisa and group hug.

 

_ “You, you love it how I move you _

_ You love it how I touch you _

_ My one, when all is said and done _

_ You’ll believe God is a woman _

_ And I, I feel it after midnight _

_ A feelin’ that you can't fight _

_ My one, it lingers when we’re done _

_ You’ll believe God is a woman, yeah, yeah…  _

 

_ Yeah, yeah _

_ (God is a woman, yeah) _

_ My one _

_ (One) _

_ When all is said and done _

_ You’ll believe God is a woman _

_ You’ll believe God _

_ (God is a woman) _

_ Oh, yeah _

_ (God is a woman, yeah) _

_ (One) _

_ It lingers when we’re done _

_ You’ll believe God is a woman!” _

 

“Oi, Lalisa, I thought you didn’t believe in God,” Jisoo teased before pulling her youngest maknae into a hug mostly to avoid Lisa seeing how her blush was deepening ever so slightly.

The Thai snickered before sighing. “I do not, but is there anything wrong with considering you three my Goddesses as well as my muses?”

“Oh shit, that was cute,” Jennie dramatically said as she pressed a fist over her chest, above her heart as if she was mimicking an arrow piercing through her being, while she positioned her other hand upon her forehead. 

“Abort mission, that was a critical hit!” Jisoo exclaimed while laughing, slowly separating from Lisa and sitting on the couch again. “I need some time to recover from that,” she said, her love for video games showing up even in that situation.

Rosé was left speechless, but soon found her voice again. “I thought I was your little alien though,” the blonde mentioned as she rose both of her eyebrows with a smirk.

The youngest girl shrugged with a smile grin of her own plastered into her face. “Yeah, that too.”

After a pause, in which Lisa really thought her next words thoroughly, the Thai spoke up again.

“Let’s just say that you three are nothing but my everything.” 


End file.
